50 Pictures to Save: story 1
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome is going to need a camera for all thease memories. Story 1 Wolf rain and Inuyasha Kagome/Kiba. Reted t


**Me: this is going to be a group of one-shot's and drabbles; some might be interconnected but most wont. **

**It's going to be Kagome paired with anyone I feel like and there will be at least 50**

**Summary: Kagome is really going to need a camera to capture all of the moments in her life.**

**Number 1**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MANGA OR ANIMA OR MOVIES IN THIS **

Story 1: The love of a wolf.

Kagome/Kiba

Inuyasha/Wolf Rain

_She was alone her whole life, why should it change now?_

Walking down the street, disguise still on, Kagome made her way to a local market shop, the lady who worked there was always really nice to the lone wolf.

The city wasn't the best city out there, but it wasn't the worst.

You could find found and shelter and that's all Kagome needed.

"How are ye today, Kagome?" Kaede asked as Kagome picked up her food.

"I'm fine, more importantly how are you doing?"

"Oh you know me; I'm as fit as a fittle." The old lady said while rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go out running, not with this fickle weather." Kagome said while laughing.

"Your probley right, well run along now, pretty girl's like yourself shouldn't be out at this time."

Giving her thanks, Kagome took off to her house, long raven hair flowing behind her as she walked.

They were stopping for the night, in a city that was no better than the last.

Walking down the street the pack of wolf looked for a place to shelter down for the night.

"Hey, Do you guy's smell that?" Higa asked as he caught up with Kiba.

Tsume and Toboe ran to stand with them, both wondering what Higa had smelled.

"What is it Higa?" Kiba asked looking at his friend.

"It's a wolf, and not just that but its female and it is the only one in the city." Higa said while taking another sniff.

The other wolf's looked at their friend when he suddenly stopped.

Higa sniffed again and looked to his left down the alley just in time to see a beautiful black wolf with sapphire eyes walking down the street.

"Higa, What are you doing, we need to find a spot to rest. The Kid here still has a hurt ankle." Tsume said as he shifted Toboe's weight, the kid was heavy to carry on your back.

Higa turned back and look at his friends.

"I just saw the prettiest wolf ever. She was walking down the street over there." Higa said while pointing down the alley.

Kiba looked down the alley before turning and walking the way he was headed at first.

"If we run into her than you can talk to her but as of now we need rest."

They all nodded and followed him down the road.

(Kagome's point of view)

'Great just great, all I wanted was to go home eat and go to bed. No I have to be attacked but a dog and a drunken man with a gun. Why can't I have a normal night for once?' Kagome thought as she limped through the city.

It was about midnight the moon was reflecting off her coat giving it a blue sheen. The dog, Blue, was hot on her heels. Gun shots could be heard, a howl, a growl and nothing. It got very quiet; looking at the moon you could see it take a reddest tent.

'OW! That hurt, got to keep running, got to get…..away' she blacked out after turning the corner, the wound in her leg becoming too great.

They had started running when they hear the pained howl. Gun shots followed a growl and another howl.

"It's him, that old man we saw in the last town, I can also smell blood." Higa said as the Three wolf's (Toboe has a hurt ankle) Ran through the banded streets.

As the turned a corner they watched as a Black wolf collapsed in front of then, her front paw having a shot wound in it.

"It's you again, I will get rid of all you stinking wolf now." The old man said as he wobbled up to them, His dog blue right next to him.

Kiba growled at them before looking at Tsume, Sending a hidden message to him, after his nod Kiba pick up the injured wolf as Tsume attacked to old man and Higa attacked the Dog.

When he was a good distance away he howled to his comrades, telling them to come back.

He looked at the wolf in front of him, She had Raven hair that was tinted Blue, on her front uninjured paw was a white K. She was small for most wolves, not malnutrition but just build with a petite from.

Looking at her wound, it wasn't too bad the bullet scratched her leg, but she was still losing blood and wasn't waking.

He picked her up again, minding the wound, and took off to wear they were staying.

Looks like Higa will get to talk to her after all.

Waking up Kagome looked around, she was in an empty house, and it wasn't anything special.

On the far wall leaning up against the wall was a gray wolf. He appeared to be asleep, but he was most likely awake.

She sat up and made to stand but the minute her front paw hit the ground she whimpered and collapsed.

She must have made a lot of noise because four wolves were around her in a second.

There a smaller brownish read wolf on her right side, he had sliver dangles on his wrist and a worried look on his face.

The next one was older than the first he had close to the same color fur as the small one it had browner, there was a caller on his neck that said Higa and he looked slightly worried and slightly annoyed.

The third wolf was the oldest of the four, he had gray fur ad a sliver underneath, there was a diamond scare on his neck and he looked more annoyed than anything.

The last wolf kept her interest more than the first three. He had white fur and blue eyes, he looked to be the second oldest. They started into each other's eyes in till a wave of pain shot through her paw and she whimpered again, moving to lick her wound.

"Hey you shouldn't try to stand, that wound is pretty bad." The youngest one said.

"Who are you guys?" Kagome asked.

The one she guessed was Higa answered for the pack.

"I'm Higa, that's Toboe, Tsume and Kiba, and you are?"

She nodded her head before answering, "I'm Kagome, and did you save me from that man?"

The one known as Kiba answered,

"Yes, we have run into him a couple times now. He has a huge hate for wolves."

Kagome nodded, she tried to stand again, but she stumbled before she fell Kiba caught her.

"You really shouldn't stand." He said as he helped her stand.

"I need to get to my house, so I can wrap it."

Before she could argue with him, Kiba put her on his back and started walking.

"Where is your house?"

She pointed towards the Edge of the city, so Kiba started walking that way.

Kagome sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, there was silence before she broke it.

"So what brought you to this city, I haven't seen other wolves sense I was younger?" She asked.

"We are just passing through, were on our way to paradise." He answered.

"Really? I've heard of it but I have never gone to look by myself."

"Why are you alone?"

"My Pack was wiped out by a group of hunter's when I was little, I ran when they came."

"Why don't you come with us?"

Kagome was quite for a while, she was thinking. 'Why don't I go with them, could be fun.'

"Would your friends care if I joined you?"

Kiba shook his head, Higa already wants her to come, and Toboe loves new company. Really it was only Tsume that might not want her to come.

"They won't care, besides I think Higa already considers you part of the pack."

"I'll go then, not like there's anything here for me."

They stayed in the city for a week, letting her leg heal.

During that week she told them all about her past, all her time she spent roaming the country side.

Kagome and Kiba had gotten really close during that week and the whole pack new that they liked each other except the two.

Tsume had surprising enough took a quick liking to the small wolf. He was like an older brother to her.

Today was the day they were leaving and it was the first time in a long time Kagome had a family, a real pack to live with.

"Well you guy's ready?" She asked as they all stood by the edge of town.

"What do you mean; you're the one holding up the rear." Tsume said when the four male wolves stopped to look at her.

Higa and Toboe nodded,

"Yeah, come on Kagome there's nothing to be afraid of." Toboe said.

Kagome looked down at the ground her back slightly turned towards them.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kiba asked as he started walking to her.

The next words she said stopped him though.

"Are you sure you guys want me to come?"

All four wolves looked at her; Kiba was the one to talk thought.

"Yes, if we didn't want you to come then we would have left already." He said as he brought her into a hug.

"Yeah, I mean you're like a sister to me." Toboe said.

"Hey runt, don't go thinking that me and Tsume don't love her as well." Higa said.

"I think what the kid meant was "Tsume's sentence was cute off by the soft sound of bells.

The three males look and saw that Kagome was laughing and Kiba wore a smirk.

"What?" they all asked.

Shaking her head, Kagome tackled the three of them in a hug, tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you, thank you all so much."

After a few minute's everyone was laughing, during the whole commotion Kiba pulled Kagome to the side and told her something that has been on his mind all week.

"Kagome…I ….I think I….I like you" He said while looking away and blushing.

Kagome just smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I know, and I feel the same way,"

Kiba sighed in happiness, before cupping her face and bringing her in for a kiss.

They heard clapping behind them and turned to see the other's grinning and clapping.

They both looked away blushing.

*Click* Yes, this will be one of a kind picture to save.

**1 down and 49 more to go**

**Next up is Ciel and Kagome**

**Inuyasha/Black butler**

**Sneak peek:**

_There was three time's n Ciel's life that he saw the girl with raven hair. _

_The first was when they were kids._

"_KITTY KITTY KITTY! Oomph!_

_**On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky.**_


End file.
